You Were Meant For Me
by arabella91
Summary: Hermione deals with the aftermath that is Draco Malfoy.


You Were Meant For Me

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns everything, and the song You Were Meant For Me is by Jewel. Don't own that either!

I hear the clock, it's six a.m.  
I feel so far from where I've been  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you.  
I break the yolks, make a smiley face  
I kinda like it in my brand new place  
I wipe the spots off the mirror  
Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause

Lifeless. Empty. Forlorn. The days past as nothing more than a routine. To go through the motions of life, but not really knowing why. It seemed to be colder out... more lonely. Was it because that's what she was, alone. Silence. Echoes. Her new flat was sparsely decorated with a few pieces or furniture. Just enough to get by. So little that vibrations resonated throughout it. _His _voice. Reprimanding her to clean up, put things were they belonged. It became a habit. Listening to the voice. Finding comfort in it. Knowing that in some way he was still with her.

Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you.

It was only amout of time. Of waiting. Until he realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him. He was the very air she needed to survive. She was wilting. Hanging on to long ago dreams. The last shreds of her sanity, her innoence... her heart. Hopeful.

I called my momma, she was out for a walk.  
Consoled a cup of coffee, but it didn't wanna talk.  
So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news.  
More hearts being broken or people being used.  
Put on my coat in the pouring rain.  
I saw a movie, it just wasn't the same.  
'Cause it was happy and I was sad  
And it made me miss you, oh, so bad

It seemed as if everyone had abandoned her. " We told you he was no good, he's only using you! " They lectured. " When he's done with you, he'll throw you aside and never look back. " A valid warning it would seem 'cause as the days went on, she believed it more and more. The world itself turned upside down. Gone was ignorance and naivety from her eyes. She saw the world for what it really was. Harsh. Bitter. Hostile. There wasn't a buffer anymore. No one to protect her. She was exposed to the elements. The rain washing away everything she ever believed in. True love. Just like in the movies.

Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you

He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. Flower petals litter the floor. Desperate was she to know the truth. Wondering if he knew it too. Was he that much of a coward to not tell her. Tell her, sing to her... shout to her. What she longed to hear. Or if nothing more, a lie. Yearning.

Go about my bus'ness, I'm doing fine.  
Besides, a-what would I say if I had you on the line?  
Same old story not much to say,  
Hearts are broken ev'ry day.

Her flat is filled with a dial tone. The phone hangs limply from fingers. Breathe. In and out. Take a deep breath and... what would she say? ' Pick up the pieces of my heart, I beg you!' To desperate. Talk about her day? Life? One word. Nonexsistent. Her eyes widened. ' _He _didn't own a phone. Shoulders slumped and eye's watered. Why did this seem so impossible. She had a life before him, for goodness sakes! She had friends and happiness and... not _him._ Her world was as grey then as it was now. _He _was the only true color she ever had in her young life. Longing

I brush my teeth and put the cap back on.  
I know you hate it when I leave the light on.  
I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down,  
And then I take a deep breath and a good look around.  
Put on my pj's and hop into bed.  
I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead.  
I try and tell myself it'll be all right,  
I just shouldn't think anymore tonight.

Bucktooth Beever. Bookworm. Words that stung now seemed endearing. She missed hearing them while she performed her nightly rituals. She missed hearing him scold her for leaving the light on. Pride and Prejudice. A literature classic. What all romance stories were based on. But tonight was different. The book didn't consume her in it's many pages of love and hardships. It left her vacant.

The book closed with a thud. Eyes traveled across her measly room taking in the way things seemed to be put in a certain. The way _he_ would want them. A sigh followed by the rustling of sheets. " Please stop thinking," she whispered.

Dreams last so long,  
Even after you're gone.  
I know, that you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you

Yeah, you were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.

Pages turned as Hermione stared and remembered. Every thought, every emotion strangled her heart. It was as if she was there all over again. Gazing into those pools of slate. Caressing his tawny hair with her fingers. Amazed that she was allowed to touch him. To be in his presence.

It was only amout of time. Of waiting. Until he realized that he needed her just as much as she needed him. He was the very air she needed to survive. She was wilting. Hanging on to long ago dreams. The last shreds of her sanity, her innoence... her heart. Love.

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. This was my first fic so please don't flame or be too harsh. If you didn't like it then just don't read it ever again. Lol! Constructive Critism is welcomed though. I could always use the added help!!


End file.
